A Whisper
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: What happens if her dreams come real? Will that mountain be where he finally takes on to much. R&R Nate/Sophie.
1. Introduction

_**[A/N:Okay honestly I have no clue where this one is going,it kind of just began typing itself out on a whim. So if you guys like this beginning then I will continue if not then I might just figure it into a one shot of some sort.I'm still open to prompts,I love when y'all give me your ideas so shoot me a PM :D ]**_

_A whisper in the wind,it carries the words of the fallen so far,through canyons and rivers,as if you can't look back. His eyes are distant,he can't see her face clearly. He takes shallow breaths he knows this is the cries out his name telling him to stay with her. It's getting darker and darker,he can't breathe. All she can do is cry,they are so far from home,there is no one around,why did they choose to hide in the mountains? He reaches out for her and whispers in her ear._

_"I-I love you." Her tears come faster now and she can't breathe,he's fading fast. There isn't enough time,the rain starts to fall as thunder sounds in the distance._

_"This can't be happening!" She yells out holding him close,his blood seeps through her clothes along with the cold rain drops that touch the skin under her clothing. The wind whips her hair in her face as it sticks from tears and rain,suddenly a light over head._

_—-_

Gasping for air Sophie sits straight up in bed pulling her knees into her chest,shes had this dream before,many times. Each time it happens it feels so real. Looking next to her Nate sleeps peacefully,all she can do is fear that her dream will come true. Feeling eyes on him in his sleep he stirs awake.

"S-Soph? Darling,what's wrong,is everything okay?" She nods silently but he isn't so easily convinced. "Come here." He whispers pulling her into an embrace. Nate could tell how tense she was and tried his best to get her to calm down.

"It's the same dream,every time." She says with a deep sigh holding onto him fearing that if she lets him go then he will be gone. "You don't-" Sophie can't bring herself to finish the thought,because if she did it would make her dream that much more real to her. She couldn't loose him,he is her world,even if it has taken him this long to make his move.

"It's alright,I'm still here with you,come and lay down and try to relax,I'll be here when you wake up,I promise." He watched as she settled down as he brought his arms around her,she is grateful for him,the feel of his strong arms around her,let her know she was safe and nothing would happen to her. Since their move to Paris and taking jobs on alone she had been having dreams,very detailed dreams and the mastermind was worried about her. He stayed up watching her as she slept almost soundly. What worried him was the fact that they had a job to do in the morning.

Only time will tell what the morning would bring,another thing that gave Nate a streak of fear was their next job wouldn't be to far from the peak of Mount Nyangani in he was being silly but what if his wife wasn't just having dreams? No,no that couldn't be possible,they were just dreams. . right?


	2. The Eyes

_**[A/N:I still have no clue where this is going lol, this chapter is a bit boring but most set ups are. I hope you guys keep reviewing and letting me know what you think so far. I'm not all that great at multiple chapter stories so this is a big whim for me right now,I really appreciate the support I'm getting for it. Anyway enough rambling on from me. Enjoy :D]**_

* * *

When morning light reaches through the window of their bedroom,Nate still lays awake holding her because she asked him to chase her nightmares away and that only worked when he was holding her. He slowly and quietly got out of bed knowing the others would drop by soon enough. They all opted to meet as Nate and Sophie's place in Paris,and the time was quickly arriving when they would all show up to discuss their reunion case. The one case they decided to all get together for. As he got dressed he quietly closed the door behind him and made his way down stairs and to no surprise he found the others there.

"Mornin' man,where's Sophie at?" Hardison was the first to greet the mastermind as he sipped an orange soda straight from a two liter bottle. Nate often found himself wondering if the young hacker ever used a glass with drinking that stuff.

"Sleeping,so keep it down it was a long night for her." Hardison had a grin on his face.

"Y'all nasty man keep those little details to ya'self." Shaking his head,Nate ignored the comment as he sat down at the table looking between Eliot and Parker as the young thief chewed on some cereal she found in the cabinet above their sink.

"Is Sophie sick? Maybe Eliot should look at her since he knows all the doctor type of stuff." With a mouthful of cereal she glanced at Eliot who raised a brow towards the mastermind.

"No,no she is fine. She's just been having a few dreams lately,anyway lets get the details of this case worked out and I will fill her in later." Laying out a map on the table Eliot pointed to the base of Mount Nyangani,trailing his finger to the top.

Nyangani is a mountain based in Africa,it's a three to four hours climb to the peak and that is where we are suppose to find this guy,hiding out in some hidden cavern or what not. He is suppose to be a tour guide for the region." Pulling up images on his laptop Hardison confirmed what the hitter had just said.

"That's right man,giving this time of year it's a damned wind tunnel up there,it's not going to be a walk in the park,we are in for a fight to the top." Parker who had been sitting on the counter hoped down to look at who they were after.

"Why are we after this guy? He looks innocent." Eliot glared at her but sighed.

"Were you not paying attention again? I told you on the plane here. He stole a business from a grieving family. They have nothing now Parker."

"Oh. I remember that,but since we are climbing a mountain do I get to bring my gear?" She asked looking to Nate who nodded.

"Yes,you can bring your gear,we are all going to need gear." Standing he left the three to go wake his wife up so they can get ready to leave for the plane ride to the summit.

—

_A jungle,it's cold and raining,she's running as fast as she can,the sounds of people shouting are following to close behind she can hear the whispers in her ear._

_"Find the source,find the reason." The tell her over and over. The rain turns into hail as the balls of ice hit her skin leaving red marks. The shouting stops,she stops running breathing heavily to catch her breath. The shadows are dark,the tree line moves as yellow eyes stare back at her. They dance through the darkness of the shadows as the light is gone. The eyes turn red and lunge at her._

_Ducking down,nothing happens,she looks up to see a mountain._

_"Not again." She whispers as she walks towards it. The wind blows fiercely the hail is that she can see is people climbing to the top,but something isn't right,thunder again but no rain. What does it mean? What does it mean? The sound of a sweet and gentle voice is calling her._

_"Sophie,darling,open your eyes." The voice she knows,the man she loves is calling her. She doesn't seem him but suddenly she opens her eyes and there is light._

_—_

Opening her eyes_ s_he is glad to see the welcoming sight of the blue hues she adores so much. Taking in a breath she smiles at him trying to hide the fact that she had another one of her dreams.

"Hey Beautiful." He says with a smile.

"Good Morning yourself,Handsome." Returning his smile as he leans in for a kiss which she gladly returns. "They are here aren't they?" He grins nodding.

"They are,but i will fill you in later,we have a plane to catch to Africa in a few hours so it's time to get up." Pouting she shook her head.

"If I say I don't want to?" She asks with a smirk.

"Then I lie and tell them you are still sleeping and we have to wait for you." He smiles standing up leaving the room and leaving her to get ready.

In a Few hours they would be on plane heading to the place where her dreams keep calling her.


	3. The Plane

_**[A/N:I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. I might have an idea of where I want to take this but I'm still unsure. I want to thank you all for your reviews,they actually keep me motivated to keep on typing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :D]**_

* * *

The engines fluttered as they all took their seats. It wasn't a typical plane they would ride on,it wasn't a private plane or a passenger plane but a cargo plane,much like you would see in the movies. They all sit in their assigned seats in the back of the plane. Nate and Sophie next to each other, Hardison and Parker followed by Eliot near the exit. Taking a deep breath Sophie sighs,she can only hope that her dreams don't come true. As she looks to Nate she doesn't want to think about what would happen if her dreams some how leaked into the confines of her reality.

"Are you alright Soph?" Nate noticing her distant look becomes worried that something is bother her. Nodding she gives her best smile.

"Yeah,just a little tired. You know not sleeping well and all." He places an arm around her as she leans into him feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"Just relax,we have a long way to go before we are in Africa anyway." Nodding she closes her eyes,in the back of her mind she knows however that her dreams are going to haunt her in her sleep. Letting out a sigh Nate waits until she is asleep to cover her with his jacket,he feared something else was wrong with his wife but wouldn't voice his opinion.

"Hey man,is she alright?" Hardison asks the mastermind looking up from his laptop at the sleeping grifter.

"She is fine,she hasn't been sleeping lately so she's just a little tired." Eliot listening to this wasn't so easily convinced about the whole situation.

"Nate,what has she been dreaming about?" He asks as he leans forward in his seat studying her while she slept. Shrugging Nate lies.

"I don't know she won't tell me." He didn't like them judging his wife and her dreams,he knew she was going to be alright,she had to be. He hoped that this to would pass soon,after all everyone has nightmares.

—

_The engines are on fire,the plane is quickly spiraling out of control. She can hear the shouts of the pilots as she clings to her seat._

_"The lightning hit the engine! We have no control!"_

_"Open the landing gear we need to take her down now!" The cabin quickly fills with smoke and it's hard for any of them to breathe. She can hear the others coughing but Nate isn't next to her anymore._

_"Nate!?" She calls out as she ducks down in her seat trying to see through the smoke. "Nate!?" She calls again but no answer is heard._

_"We are going in to fast! Damn it Pull up the nose is to far!" The force of the spiral was holding her in place._

_"I Can't! The Wheel is stuck! Son of a-" The co-pilot screams as he tries to help the pilot stabilize the plane. Her heart sinks all she does is reach out for Nate who isn't beside her. Where the hell is he? Nate promised to be by her side._

_"Hold on she's going to hit the treeline!" The force of the impact was powerful,she could feel it in every bone in her body. Then suddenly just as before,the light is overhead,this time there is more then one._

__—-

A loud beeping siren wakes her from her dream still fresh in her mind.

"Folks,we have a slight problem,we are heading into a storm,so if you can all buckle up that would be great." The pilot turns back around to the front of the plane. Sophie's heart skips a beat as her eyes widened.

"Sophie?" Eliot questions being the first to notice the look in her eyes."Sweetie what's wrong?" He asks her as calmly as he can.

"We are going to crash." She says with a distant look in her eyes.

"What do you mean we are gonna' crash?" Hardison was now fully sitting up in his seat and Parker now had the look of fear in her eyes. Nate turned to Sophie fully cupping her face with his hands.

"Darling,it's not funny to make jokes about that." Looking into her eyes he can read the fear right away. "Guys I think we need to-" Before he was able to even finish what he was saying a loud crashing sound hit the plane as alarms went off in the cockpit. Grabbing for the mastermind Sophie closes her eyes knowing what is coming next. The pilot and co-pilot seem to be in a panic.

"The lightning hit the engine! We have no Control!" The pilot screams out pulling on the wheel as hard as he can.

"We Need to get her stabilized! We are in a dive!" The copilot calls out as he tugs on his side of the wheel. All Sophie can do is hold on knowing this conversation already took place deep within her mind. Nate was in disbelief about what was happening,he could barely see as smoke filled the cabin but he made sure to hold on to the grifter like he promised he would.

"Put the landing gear down! We have to take her down now!" The gear goes down as the treeline comes into site. "Hold on we are going to hit the treeline!" The plane shakes fiercely as the wings hit the tops of many trees taking it apart piece by up she can see the fear in everyone's eyes as the plain skids across the forest it finally came to a stop more shouts from the pilot and copilot were heard.

"Everyone out now! This thing might blow,lets go!" Unbuckling themselves they all quickly ran out of the getting a few yards away from it an explosion shakes the forest sending bits of the plane all over the force of the explosion knocks them all off their feet and scatters them.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt!" The Copilot shouts out.

"I'll be alright after I gain my bearings." Eliot grunted grabbing his side."Hardison,Parker?!" He yells out hearing a coughing coming from under a piece of the wing. Hurrying over he picks it up to reveal the hacker.

"I-I'm 's Everyone?" He asks coughing trying to get a hold of himself.

"I'm up here,give me a second and I'll be down." Looking up to the tree the two boys laugh as the untouched Parker finds her way down.

"Babe I'm not even going to ask how you got up there." The hacker looks around as the pilot and co-pilot join the. However they are quick to notice that two of them are missing.

"Wait,where is Sophie and Nate?" They all look around finding no sight of them as Parker asks her concern evident in her voice.

"Ah,hell man,this place is a _jungle_ there is no way they can go missing." Hardison begins to frantically scan the area with his eyes looking for any sign of them.

"Nate! Sophie!" They all call out but get no answer. Their fears become reality when they realize they are no where to be found.

**_[A/N2: haha sorry I had to leave it a cliff hanger. But ifigure keep y'all guessing with it. The next chapter I will let ya know what happened to them.]_**


	4. The Eyes Again

**_[A/N:This one is a little short but I'm typing it on very little sleep. I might have figured out a direction of where this is going lol. I'm still open for prompts as well. Enjoy :D]_**

_There was silence all around her. She couldn't see anyone or hear anything. _

_"Sophie!" He called out for her desperate to find her. She can hear the desperation in his voice._

_"I'm here! Nate can you hear me?" She thought she screamed but nothing comes out. The eyes are back staring at her through the tree line,yellow cat eyes turns to red piercing hues that dance around the trees. Again they lunge at her but nothing happens._

_"Sophie! Where are you?!" The calls making her heart sink,he sounds like he is giving up. 'Don't give up,find me Darling,please oh please find me.' She says to herself as more eyes make themselves known. Laughing and dancing can be heard from the trees._

_A hand grabs her and pulls her into the tress as she struggles to break free,once again that same light is over head. It stays longer now and seems to be coming closer. There is four of them this time. It hovers over head just standing above her as she tries to break free from the hand that has grabbed her._

_—_

__"Damn it Sophie where the hell are you?!" Nate calls out trying to find his wife. He can hear the others calling their names in the distance. Opening her eyes Sophie coughs feeling the air return to her lungs. "Sophie come on make a sound anything!" The desperation she heard moments ago can be heard now.

"I-I'm over here Nate!" Running to her side he pulled the part of the plane that was laying on her off as he knelled by her cupping her face gently with his hands wiping the dark spots from her face.

"Darling,I thought I've lost you there for a minute." Looking into his brilliant blue eyes she can feel the love and concern. Giving him a brief smile she leaned into his touch.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily love. You are stuck with me,for better or for worse remember?" He chuckled and nodded.

"For better or worse." He said helping her up. They walked in the direction of the voices of the others pushing past tress and brush that was damaged by the crash.

"Soph,tell me something? How did you know we were going to crash?" He half way glances at her as he pushes past tress and bushes.

"Nate,let's not take this path right now,it just leads to us arguing and honestly we've had one hell of a day so far." Pushing a head of him he she tried to avoid the conversation but he stopped her by reaching for her hand turning her around to him.

"You know you can tell me anything,right?" She gave him a brief smile and nodded slowly. She was contemplating on letting him know about her dream but decided to save it for later.

"Later? Okay. Right now lets just get to the others and figure out what we are going to do." She smiled but it faded slowly as she walked behind him towards the others. After the climb up a ridge they finally made it back to the others.

"You're okay!" Parker squealed with excitement nearly jumping into Sophie's arms. Nate shared a nod with the others as the all canvased the area.

"What do we do now man,the damn radio was on the plane which is now a crushed soda can." Hardison ran his hands over his knit cap trying to think of what he can salvage to make some sort of make shift radio. Eliot being in charge of the teams safety allows his eyes to search over the area to make sure there is no threat.

"It's getting late we might as well salvage what we can and make a camp then head north in the morning towards the summit where the pick up point was suppose to be. Once we don't show up they will come looking." Eliot took the pilot and co pilot with him to find whatever was left over.

"I will climb a few of these tall trees and see if I can see anything." Parker explained as she headed up a tree to look out.

"Are you going to tell me now? While the others are busy gathering things?" Nate asked guiding Sophie over to a fallen tree where the two sat down.

"Nate I-" She sighed knowing it wasn't worth the fight. "It was a dream Nate,another bloody dream."

"Oh." He said softly not really knowing how to respond to it. "I thought it had something to do with that."

"It always 's always the dreams they won't stop." She said as he placed an arm around her placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Don't worry about it,they are just nightmares,they can't hurt you." Looking up to him tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not so sure this time." She says quietly as she watched the others do what they needed to do.

_**[A/N2:I hope you guys enjoyed this one as always i look forward to your reviews :D]**_


	5. More Then Just a Dream

**_[A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so much,every review means a lot to me and it gives me the motivation to keep going with this. I made up for the short chapter with this one so enjoy! :D]_**

* * *

_"Don't worry about it,they are just nightmares,they can't hurt you."Looking up to him tears filled her eyes._

_"I'm not so sure this time." She says quietly as she watched the others do what they needed to do. _

__—-

Watching the others as they rummage through the crash site Sophie lays her head on Nate's shoulder. Letting out a deep sigh she is exhausted and feels like she hasn't slept in years. Blue eyes glance down at her worried more then he is saying. A rustling sound in the tree's behind them capture Nate's attention.

"Did. .Did you hear that?" He asks his wife as he quickly turns around to see nothing.

"Hear what?" She asks glancing behind them seeing nothing as well.

"I don't know,maybe I'm just imagining things,you know bumping my head and all." She smirks lightly as she closes her eyes over trying to relax and forget about the dreams that have been haunting her. The rustling gets her attention this time.

"Okay,I heard it that time." She stands slowly and he does the same.

"Why don't we check it out? Could just be some animal."

"Nate,it's never just some animal. Think about the movies we've been watching." He almost laughs glancing at her but keeping his attention on the trees.

"Well I don't remember paying much attention to those movies because a certain grifter had-" Slapping his arm she grins.

"Alright,enough of that. Behave." Taking a step closer she peers into the darkness of the trees and gasps at the yellow eyes staring back at her. "There is something in here." She says quietly backing away but doesn't have enough time to react before a hand reaches out grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the trees.

"Sophie!" He yells out effectively grabbing the pilots attention Reaching for her he pulls on her hand as hard as he could once the trees engulf her another hand reaches out grabbing for him as well. "No! Sophie!" He yells out again as the pilot runs in the direction of his shouts.

"Mister Ford? ?" He calls out coming to the spot where the two had been sitting to find no one. "Eliot!" He yells calling for the hitter. Eliot hearing his name runs in the direction to find the pilot standing alone.

"What?" He asks staring at the man.

"They are gone again." He said with his arms out.

"What the hell now man?" Hardison asks coming to the same spot."Where is Nate and Sophie?" He asks before Eliot gets the chance to tell him they are missing and gone without a trace of where they went.

—-

_**-Nate and Sophie-**_

The darkness blocks her eyes from seeing anything,there is something covering her eyes. She doesn't remember much after being dragged into the trees but what Sophie does know is she is no where near the others. The last thing she remembers is the yellow eyes staring back at her and Nate trying to pull her back. She could feel could dirt under here meaning she wasn't in a building.

"N-Nate?" She speaks quietly listening for any sort of sound. A coughing catches her attention.

"Y-Yeah I'm here Sophie,I'm right here give me a minute to get these ropes off." Staying quiet she is afraid. Afraid of where they are and who took them there. "Sophie? Still with me?"

"Yeah,I'm still with you." The sudden feel of arms around her lets her know she can relax as he pulls the blindfold off her eyes. Never had his blue eyes been such a welcoming site. He unties her hands and she is quick to bring them around him. "Nate." She says almost to quiet.

"I'm here,it's alright." He whispers holding her close as he looks around trying to figure out where they are. As she pulls away they both stand up looking around. "I think we are in a cave,meaning we are close to some sort of _mountain." _Glancing at him she nods.

"That sounds about right for this region,but how did we get here is the question." Stumbling in the dark she turns around when he pulls a lighter from his pocket and lights the way. The sound of dripping water from the ceiling of the cave can be heard as it echoes off it's walls.

"I don't know but who ever or what ever grabbed us put us here for a reason and honestly I don't want to stick around to find out why." A noise behind them forces them both to turn around but it was nothing. "Just the wind." He says dismissing it.

"You know as well as I do there is no wind in here Nate." Making a face he nods,his attempt at keeping her calm had failed entirely. "What time is it anyway?" Squinting he brings his watch up into the light of the flame.

"Almost midnight." Even though they had been passed out he knew they both needed to rest other wise they would be to tired to find their way out of the cave."Here,come is a dry spot we can save the lighter fuel,get some rest and find our way out of here in a few hours,once we get some down time." Nodding she lets him guide her over as the two sit down against a boulder.

"This is far from luxury you know." Sophie says nudging the mastermind with her arm. He responds by wrapping and arm around her pulling her close.

"Yeah,I know Darling. I will owe you one." Placing a kiss to the side of her forehead he is glad when he feels her relax in his arms.

"A trip to Tuscany?" She asks in a whisper.

"Deal." He says quietly as her breathing evens out as well as his and soon they are both in a light sleep,however hers is haunted by her nightmares.

—

_A roaring sound of thunder shakes the mountain. It's not just thunder that is heard. It's screaming and shouting unlike anything she has ever heard before._

_"Find the source!" "Find the source! Loud voices yell out at her. Lightning fills the sky and strikes the ground around her but she isn't afraid of it. He stands in front of her holding his arms out. She doesn't quite understand why._

_"Nate,what are you doing?" shes asks as the wind brigns the sounds of whispers to her ear._

_"Find the source,find the reason." "The source." "The reason" "Find it." The whispers keep echoing in her ear. By the time she realizes she wasn't paying attention to him he is on the ground._

_"Nate?!" She yells out running to him but when she turns him over it's not him. The man holds out his hand to her with red eyes trying to grab her. Screaming she falls backwards trying to run away as the man stands up taking slow steps towards her. Again the whispers call to her._

_"Find the source,find the reason." "The source." "The reason" "Find it." She doesn't understand._

_—-_

Her eyes shoot open as she grabs for Nate who is quietly sleeping next to her. Wrapping her arms around him he stirs from his sleep and doesn't have to ask what is wrong. Quietly he holds her whispering calming words in her ear as fear grips him. He fears this is something more then just dreams,it's more then just nightmares bothering her,but all he can do is hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

_**[A/N2: Okay so I hope you guys have been catching onto the little clues I have been leaving you. Lol let's call it a little game if you'd like,I hope you guys are having fun with this and as always I look forward to your reviews. I will try to get you at least one new chapter every day as well! ]**_


	6. They Are Real

_**[A/N:Another chapter,I hope you all like it,as always I'm looking forward to your reviews,they keep me writing. This one is a bit short but i hope you still enjoy it! Don't forget the clues! lol good luck and have fun! :D]**_

* * *

_**-The Others-**_

"Hey man where did they go? There isn't anywhere to hide out here." The copilot had fear in his voice glancing at the others.

"If we knew that,don't you think we would have told you by now?" Eliot slightly irritated by the situation glares at the copilot who seemed to enjoy pointing out the obvious.

"Guys calm down please,we have to find Nate and Sophie right now and you two fighting like little boys isn't going to help you hear me?" All Parker wanted was for the two she looked up to,she wanted them to be safe and back with them so they could all find a way home.

"She's right man,we aint gonna' get no where if y'all keep fightin' with each other. We kow they were right here last,there is no where to go but into the trees." All of them looked up into the darkness of the trees before looking at each other.

"No way man,I aint gonna go in there." The copilot backs away from the group holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"You aren't going to help us find our friends?" Parker seems taken back by this but stands her ground. "You have to help us,you flew us into that storm,if it wasn't for that we wouldn't be here,we would be at our mountain by now." Hardison put an arm around his girlfriend as the obvious signs of her being upset began to come to light.

"It's all right mama,we got this,we don't need his help. Now come on Sophie and Nate need us. Lets go find them alright?" Nodding slowly she,along with Hardison,Eliot and the pilot set out into the tress to find their two missing friends.

—-

**_-Nate and Sophie-_**

Watching her sleep he quietly keeps his hold on her. The sounds of the cave echo off of every wall. The sound of falling rocks,the dripping water. He even heard the shuffling… Wait he heard the shuffling.

"Soph,Darling wake up." Slowly rising from her sleepy state she looked at him with a questioning look reading the concern in his eyes.

"Nate? What's wrong?" Holding his fingers to his lips he motioned for her to listen. Hearing it as well she glanced to him staring at him the best he could through the darkness. "What do we do?" She asked him quietly as they both slowly got to thier feet.

"I don't know. We can head in the opposite direction we came in. We have no direction in this place." Grabbing her hand he heads in the opposite direction of the shuffling.

"Nate? Would you understood what I meant if I said that we needed to find the source? or the reason?" Stopping he turns to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" His blue eyes search her brown eyes with worry. Seeing this worry she dismisses it.

"It-It's nothing just something I heard in the airport before we took off." Nate knew all to well that she was lying but said nothing about it. Hearing a loud sound from outside he sighed lightly.

"Sounds like a thunder storm is rolling in,I hope the others are alright." Stopping in her tracks she gasps.

"Thunder storm?" She asks as he nods turning to her furrowing his brow.

"Sophie,I think it's about time you tell me what is exactly going on." Looking down she sighed but when she looked back up at him her eyes widened.

"Nate,behind you." Turning around he saw what had her so afraid. A few pairs of yellow eyes stared back at them. He backed up putting his wife behind him as he moved slowly away from the eyes.

"Sophie,listen to me,when I say run,you run. Alright?" Nodding she looked over his shoulder waiting for his command. "Run! Now!" He yelled turning and grabbing her hand as the eyes lunged at them. Neither could see what it was that was after them and they didn't want to wait around to find out.

"Over here!" She yelled pulling her husband into a side opening tucking back into the back of the alcove hiding in the shadows. They listened closely as whatever it was ran past the alcove. "I don't know what's going on Nate,but I don't like it at all." Catching her breath she felt his strong arms come around her protectively holding her.

—-

**_-The Copilot-_**

"Tell me you completed the task you were paid to do Ashton." The voice shouts over the radio but he stays calm.

"No sir,it's not complete yet. The two have disappeared and this Eliot Spencer they have with them,he is smarter then he looks,the slightest thing goes wrong and he is on it." The man on the other line laughed.

"Do your job or I will find someone who will and Ashton,if you fail this time,I'm afraid you will not be staying with the organization." Making a face,the copilot,Ashton sighed.

"It's kind of hard to do a job when your targets go missing and disappear out into oblivion." He didn't have to see his boss' face to know he was glaring.

"Just do your damn job and do it well,don't come back here until they are both missing for good,do you hear me?"

"Yes sir,loud and clear."

—

_The lights hover above,almost as if they are calling her to reach out and touch them. One the mountain he is face down again but this time she hesitates to go near him._

_"Find the source,the reason." A voice whispers again against the wind._

_"What does that even mean?!" she calls out taking a few steps closer to the man on the ground. "Nate?" She asked as the head of the man shakes in a no answer. The man stands up and reaches a hand out to her,she isn't afraid this time._

_"The source,you must find it and bring it back,only then will this all fade away." The man fades away leaving her at the top of the mountain with lightning striking the ground around her. Suddenly Nate appears with his usual charming smile. Reaching out for him she smiles back but he doesn't reach for her._

_"A time and place,this is not the place,find me in time and only then will it be right." Giving him a strange look she tries to read him._

_"Nate you aren't making sense." He too disappears leaving her at the top of the mountain alone."Nate! Wait! Don't go." It starts to get dark again and the red eyes begin to dance around her. A hideous laughter can be heard as well. They come closer and closer and finally she is able to see what it is._


	7. The Creature

**_[A/N:I'm posting this one a little earlier since Zee-Zee Magee asked for it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. This is a hint,the creature is a metaphor. See if you can figure it out along with the clues I have been leaving you. I hope you are having fun and enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it for you :D As always I look forward to your reviews! ]_**

_The creature was black,large white teeth glistened at her in the darkness as saliva and sit dripped down on to the floor. She backed away slowly,it's long tongue hung out between its lower teeth split in to a diamond shape at the end. It had a large arch in it's back with spine like extensions sticking out from it. What was this thing? The only real question on her mind. As it stepped forward on all fours she looked down to see it's feel were that of wold paws but this thing was anything but a wolf._

_"Just.. Just stay back alright." She speaks quietly her voice shaking with fear. As she continues to back up the creature that is the size of a giant wild lion jumps at her,she falls back but when she looks up it's gone._

_"The reason.. The source." a voice whispers in her ear as the darkness clears slightly and once again she is faced with the man on the mountain. He looks down but points to the mountain._

_"Follow your path,only then will all this clear. The path will lead you to the lead. It will guide you. Become you." The man fades against just as he had before. The mountain stands in far distance,across a sea of snow and dirt,grass and rivers. A never ending flow of water surrounds her as she looks at the mountain._

_"The source is the reason?" She asks aloud hoping to receive some sort of answer but got nothing. Then she opens her eyes._

_—-_

___**-The Team and Pilot-**_

_****_"Where are we Spencer? It feels like we have been walking for hours and your two friends are no where to be found." The pilot obviously complaining about having to be part of the search party.

"No one told you that you had to come with us." He answers calmly as they search the thick tress looking for any sign of Nate and Sophie.

"I'm telling you man,they couldn't have gotten to far 've only been missing for an hours we should have ran into them by now." Hardison took front lead while Eliot kept his eye on the pilot. With the way the the copilot had been acting he quietly had his own suspicions about what was going on.

"I just want them to be back here already,it's not the same when they are missing,we all just got back together." Parker let out a heavy sigh as she pushed branches and giant leaves out of her way. "We can't loose them already." She says quietly and almost to herself.

"Hardison hand me the map." Hardison quirks a brow staring at the hitter.

"What damn map We ain't had no map since we left the crash sight." Eliot glares at the hacker in disbelief.

"Damn it Hardison! You mean to tell me you have been leading us blind this whole damn time." Hardison shrugs lightly.

"Look man you never said 'Hey Hardison,feel like grabbing that map over there before you head our little search party into the never ending wilderness of the outdoors?' Now if you would have said that then maybe I would have grabbed that little map we left behind,now wouldn't I?" Eliot's growl let him know he was in mood to deal with smart comments.

"Wait you mean to tell me you two have us lost out here in the middle of a forest while we are looking for your two other lost friends? This is unbelievable!" The pilot yells taking a seat near a tree and leaning on it.

"Hang on,let me see if I can see anything from up there." Parker being as flexible as she is makes it up a tall tree in a matter of seconds. Climbing down she made a face.

"Babe what did you see?"

"Trees lots and lots of trees." Pausing she thought for a minute "Oh! and some kind of cave about two mines to the east of here." Eliot nodded approvingly.

"Alright,lets head for that cave and hopefully they will be there,if not then we keep looking."

—

_**-Nate and Sophie-**_

_****_She had fallen asleep on his shoulder,he didn't much at all. Listening to her in her sleep she was mumbling about finding some kind of source,he remembered something about her asking him that before. Lightly he shook her awake.

"Sophie,darling open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. Stirring awake she looks at him blinking a few times.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asks groggily. Pressing his lips together he sighs.

"What is the source?" He asks finally. Sitting up fully she looks at hm and trying to figure out why he would bring that up.

"I don't know Nate,something that keeps coming up in my dreams." Pausing she stands up. "Can we just find the way out of this cave please." Not wanting to argue he stands up and begins to walk the way they were headed the first time.

"Let's go I see something ahead." He quickens his pace a little making his way towards the light."Damn it,it's an opening but it's to high up."

_"Nate! Sophie!" _He could hear someone calling them.

"It's Hardison!" Sophie says excitedly. "We are down here!" she yells.

"Eliot! Here!" Nate calls out trying to grab their attention. A smiling Parker looks into the opening and smiles.

"We found you guys! Sophie and Nate!" She called out as they all prepare to help get the two out.

—-

_**-The Copilot-**_

He's plotting,he's had a lot of time to prepare everything for the two of them to be gone,to be missing forever as his boss put it. that of course all depends on how quick Eliot and his little friends can find them,and if they haven't been hurt already. He sits among the wreckage,plotting his revenge.


	8. Together Again

_**[A/N:Thank you all for such positive reviews! I can't tell you how many times I smile a day just reading them. I am also glad you all are having fun with the clues. I know this one is a little late but I've had a very busy day to say the least. I have another game for you all,I am having trouble picking a name for the Pilot so send me a name suggestion and who ever I pick I will do a prompt for you,write a story to whatever you give me,however I do not do M rated fics so if you play along keep that in mind! I figure why not have a little fun for my readers and Stellaru my friend you are very smart so far you are catching on to some of my clue but I will not tell you which lol. Anyway enough rambling here enjoy this chapter! :D]**_

_**-The Reunion or Is It?-**_

_****_Tossing a rope down to the Nate and Sophie the team hoists Sophie up first leaving Nate in the darkness alone. Hearing a strange noise,a kinda of breathing,he turns around to see a glare in the back of the cave.

"Nate,your turn get up here." Eliot calls down to the mastermind who looks up but is distracted by the glint.

"Uh,yeah wait a minute there is something back here." Eliot releases and annoyed sigh as Sophie moves to look down at him.

"It's not the time for one of your mystery adventures Nathan,get up here we've had enough excitement for one day." He presses his lips together deciding what to do.

"Okay,okay just let me get a look at this." Ignoring the calls of the others he moves towards the back of the cave getting closer and closer to whatever it was shinning in the rear of the cave. "What is it?" He asked to no one but himself as he reaches out for it. A hand grabs his and pulls him into the darkness as he struggles to break free,more hands grab on to him. The others can hear a struggle so Eliot quickly turns to Parker,only because she is quicker when it comes to climbing.

"Parker,down now!" He yells ordering her to get to Nate first. As Nate struggles against the hands he looks up to see Parker coming at him reaching for him. Grabbing her hand he pulls himself free and soon both of them are looking at yellow eyes that dance angrily in the darkness.

"Parker run!" Nate yells pushing her towards the rope as he follows closely behind but this time the eyes do not follow they stay hidden int he darkness watching menacingly as the two climb to safety. Once out the cave Nate falls to the ground trying to catch his breath from the struggle as Sophie rushes to his side.

"Nate? Are you okay,what happened?" She speaks calmly as she runs her fingers through his sweat matted hair.

"I-I don't know something grabbed me,then the eyes,they were there Parker you saw it." The blonde thief nods slowly trying to put together what it was that she had just seen.

"Alright man,just what the hell is going on around here?" The pilot asked confused as anyone else,it was becoming more and more of a mystery and the only person who seemed to understand it was Sophie. Nate's brilliant blue eyes lock with her much darker eyes and in them he can see it all. Fear,understanding of what's going on. Looking back at him she knows that he is more aware of what has been happening to her then he is letting on.

"If y'all are done doin' the nasty with your eyes we can head back to the crash site and hunker down for the night. It will be like a sleep over camping trip that we all had at one point or another as kids." Parker making a face shook her head.

"What exactly is camping? Do we make a tent and all that other stuff I've heard about?" Eliot shook his head as he and Sophie helped the mastermind to his feet to begin their hike back to what he calls their base camp.

**_-Wreck Site-_**

**__**As they reached the camp they found the copilot,Ashton sitting among the wreckage rummaging through it.

"I see you found Mister and just fine." He gives Sophie a smile that gives her an uneasy filling as she moves closer to Nate who notices the way she is reacting.

"Yeah with no help from you of course." Eliot spits back looking around the wreckage for things to use for their overnight stay. "We need to get a fire going if anyone has matches or a lighter that will save us some time."

"Here,use mine,got it from the wife for my birthday last week." The pilot says tossing his lighter to Eliot.

"Hardison,carefully get me some fuel from the plane and you two get me some sticks and old brush." He directs Parker and the copilot to gather things while the grifter and mastermind looked for things to keep them warm once the sun finished its descend on the horizon.

"All we can find is jackets for everyone and a few blankets,we are going to have to share the blankets." Sophie reports as she and Nate place everything in a pile. Looming thunder overhead tells the hitter they well have to take refuge in a part of the plane not destroyed by the crash.

"Fair enough you guys decide that one." Nodding the mastermind helped Eliot prepare part of the plane to make it warmer for them as Hardison and the copilot set up the fire,it wasn't to long before they had the base camp set for sun down,but sundown however brings not only nightmares but the threat of two of them being taken out.

_**-Nightfall-**_

_****_The moon was high in the sky but the rainclouds covered whatever chance of light could have shown through the clouds. The thunder was louder then anything any of them had heard before. The fire gave a brilliant orange glow to the area as it was covered with parts of the plane rigged to keep it dry while they huddled in an undamaged part of the plane. The conversations were light and comfortable as they all settled in for the night. Covered in Jackets and sharing blankets,Nate and Sophie shared one,while Hardison and Parker shared another. The pilot and co pilot shared another while Eliot had his own.

"What a job this turned out to be." The pilot said breaking an uncomfortable silence that fell between them all.

"Yeah but we've come to expect the unexpected and always have a back up plan." Nate spoke first between the others as he held an arm protectively around the grifter who was glad to feel the safety his arms provided.

"This is by far the worst job ever." Sophie replied yawning slightly.

"I think we all just need to get sleep and take the watch in shifts." Eliot becoming serious about their ever present situation.

"That sounds like a plan man,for once I'm going to agree with you." Hardison replies nodding to the hitter whose eyes were on the copilot who was watching Nate and Sophie a little to closely.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Parker asks quietly already have asleep as Sophie looks to Nate with the same question in her eyes. Letting out a small sigh he nodded.

"We will,as long as we stick together then,well,we should be fine and once we reach the _mountain_ then we should be leaving and back home." Placing a kiss to the side of Sophie's head he held her close as she wrapped her arms around him as well needing to feel the closeness knowing that as soon as she closes her eyes her dreams will take over. Looking across to the copilot Nate catches him staring at himself and the grifter and gives him a warning look. Seeing the look Ashton looks away with a small grin on his face as he settles in and closes his eyes.

"Soph,you are tired just get some rest,I"m right here." Nate whispers in her ear as she nods already half asleep. He knows he won't be getting much sleep just as the hitter won't be.

"But the dreams,they are real." She says quietly before she is finally asleep. Looking down Nate sighs,everything she had told him,everything from her dreams are becoming real.

"What has she told you Nate?" Eliot's voice was low enough for only the mastermind to hear.

"Later Eliot,just later." The hitter nods as the two men settle in for the night keeping watch over the team and the two pilots as a storm rages outside with bright flashes of lightning and loud thunder making the part of the plane shake lightly.

—-

_Another dream,this time she is ready. The man stands on the mountain pointing to the top where the lights hover over head. There is a trail of blood in the snow this time. _

_"The source,find the reason and only then will your path make sense to you." The man whispers not looking up._

_"I can't find it if you don't tell me." She replies but just as before he vanishes. Looking down the blood is bright red against the white of the snow. Taking a deep breath she follows it to the edge where a man is laying face down,the snow around him a bright red. Her breathing becomes heavy and her heart beats faster,it can't be him. _

_"Find the source,find the reason!" Again the voice whispers carried by the wind. Getting enough courage she reaches over and with his shoulder she turns the man over to see Nate staring up with a distant look._

_"Nate?! Nate? What happened? Stay with me!" She yells as tears form in her eyes. His breathing is shallow and he is fading fast,he hopes its not the end. He hasn't had enough time to show her,to let her know how much she truly means to him. She hasn't had enough time to let him know how much he changed her life. _

_"Sophie I-" He coughs as blood drips from the corner of his mouth."I never meant to do it." He speaks in a voice that is so low it's barely a whisper._

_"Do what Nate,what didn't you mean to do?" Her tears leave stains down the sides of her cheek as he uses the little bit of energy he has left to clear them._

_"I never meant to find it. I shouldn't be the one to find it." He keeps his eyes on hers._

_"What are you talking about?" Before she could get the answer to her question he fades away and every trace of blood is gone,like it was never there before. The lights at the top of the mountain are bright then they ever have been before but,there is something else up there._

**_[A/N2: Don't forget send in a name and the winner gets to have their own personal story typed up! I won't be picking either I will hav e a friend do it to make it fair for everyone!]_**


	9. He's Gone

_**[A/N: Well here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one :D]**_

The storm raged into the night as everyone slept as comfortably as they could. Nate held on to Sophie as he ran his fingers gently through her hair,he could tell she was dreaming and that was something that had always comforted her. Looking over to the copilot he could tell he wasn't asleep but paid him no mind. Eliot however kept his eye on the other man. Once Nate was sure Sophie had calmed down a bit he stood seeing the orange glow from outside fading.

"I'm going to go toss more wood on the fire,keep and eye on her for me." He spoke softly to Eliot who nodded not moving his eyes from Ashton.  
Once outside the mastermind began to find little bits of dry had been gone for a few minutes before the copilot stood up and pretended to stretch before heading outside.

"Where are you going?" Eliot questioned the man who shrugged.

"Your friend is taking to long,I'll give him a hand." Leaving the part of the plane,Eliot would have followed him but he told Nate he would watch the the rain was still falling as Nate went through the wood pile trying to find dry pieces of wood. The copilot grabbed a wood plank from the ground and came behind him bringing the plank down hard on him knocking Nate out.

"One down,one to go." He said leaning over the mastermind. Lights appeared coming towards them as two men dragged the mastermind away back into the darkness of the woods. Looking around he tossed the bloody plank away into the woods and knelled down getting mud and covering himself a bit with it. Rushing back to the plane he called for the hitter making himself sound frantic and appearing out of breath.

"Spencer! Spencer! Hurry it's got him!" Hearing this Eliot jumped up and dashed out the plane followed by the hacker and a confused Sophie.

"What has who?" He questioned the man taking in his appearance. Sophie studied the man and knew instantly there was something wrong with his story.

"Where is he? Where is Nate?" She questioned him the tone in her voice showed her concern.

"I don't know! We were collecting the wood and then I heard a noise and he was being dragged into the woods by someone or something,we have to hurry!" Eliot didn't believe him but he had no choice.

"Where were you at? Show me?" The hitter remained calm in order to keep the others calm. Hearing the shouts,Parker and the pilot,Gregor rushed out of the plane.

"Wh-what's going on?" Gregor asked the question before Parker had the chance to.

"You friend here says something dragged Nate into the woods." They followed Ashton to the spot and immediately Eliot took note to the drag marks in the but they seemed odd. Sophie was doing everything she could to stay calm through out all this but her husband was missing and the last person to see him was this man who gave them the story.

"You bastard,where is my husband?!" She yelled at him,the others taken back by her sudden anger as Eliot put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"I don't know! He was here with me!" Ashton yelled back as temperatures soared. They knew something was off but they couldn't figure out what,and they had no proof.

Alright,everyone just calm the hell down!" Gregor shouted feeling the tension building. "Now look I've been pretty damn patient through all this and now I've had it. We need to find Mister Ford,but we can't if everyone is at each others throats. Let's follow the drag marks and see where it leads us,we go from there."

_**-Nate-**_

_****_It was dark and he knew one thing for sure,his head hurt. Bringing his hand to his face he touched a spot and hissed in pain feeling the sticky blood covered gash. Groaning he tried to stand but fell back on the ground to disoriented to stand. Looking around he was in some sort of room or from what he could tell from how dark it was. Taking it slowly he stood using the wall for support.

"Just relax man,you aint going any where anytime fast. At least now when Ashton is involved." A voice whispered in the darkness forcing his blue eyes to search frantically for the source.

"Who are you and where are we?" He managed to ask before his eyes adjusted to the darkness and settled on a man sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh,I'm just a person who is here to help you." Nate's brow furrowed as his head began to ache even more.

"H-Help me how?" He asked but the man was gone,vanished into thin air. Holding his hand to his forehead he felt the blood begin to trickle down his face once again.A door opens and a bright light stings his eyes.

"Wake up you,time to fix that wound of yours." The man went to lean down but Nate wasn't having any of it. He pushed the man away but soon three others came in the room holding his arms to stop him from fighting.

"Who are you people?" He asked struggling to break free. The men laughed as one got closer to him.

"Why couldn't you just be a good boy and accept the help now I'm going to have to take drastic measures here." The man grinned pulling his arm back hitting Nate hard enough to knock him out cold.

"What do we do with him now?" One of the three men asked and the one that hit him shrugged.

"Leave him here,he doesn't want to be taken care of let his wounds be." He stared down at the man on the floor shaking his head. As they left the room one man stayed behind. Shaking his head he moved the mastermind so he was leaning against a wall and left him a handkerchief for when he came too. Leaving for the door the man turned to take one last look at the mastermind before closing it and returning the room to darkness.

_**-Ashton's Thoughts-[Italics are his thoughts]**_

****_'One down and one to go.'_ he thought to himself as he followed the others looking for the missing mastermind. He could tell Eliot was keeping an eye on him but he figured his story was good enough to keep them guessing. His eyes switched to Sophie.

_"You are next on my list,I've taken care of your husband now all I need is to take care of you. Whoever gets in my way is just a unfortunate add on to my plan,hopefully they stay out of the way so I can finish what was started." _

"We might as well wait until morning. We can't see anything out here."

_"Yes,Mister Spencer wait until morning,that gives me the time to plan how to get rid of Mrs. Ford over here."_Sophie sighed,she didn't want to give up but she knew he was right,one of them could end up hurt,so they made their way back to the plane and settled in for the rest of the night,sleep however was restless for all of them except Eliot who seemed to never sleep anyway.

_"Go to sleep Sophie soon you will join your husband and then you can disappear forever,it's what happens when you mess with the wrong man,you pay the price." _Eliot's eyes glared at the man who watched the grifter as she slept but he kept quiet,if he was right in what he was thinking then he would have to be careful about approaching the man for information.

—

_This isn't right,the mountain is gone,there is no man,not thunder and lightning. It's dark and cold but she smells something strange,the smell of copper,the smell of blood. A cold breeze rushes past her as she stares into this never ending darkness she is stuck in,she can't even move and her voice seems to be gone._

_"The closer you get to the source,the easier it is to find. Follow the beast into the darkness and he will lead you to the one you lost." She listened to the whisper as a bright flash of lighting brought the mountain back into view. Staring up at it she could make out a group of people climbing but couldn't see who they were._

_"Why can't you just tell me what I want to know?!" Finally finding her voice she closes her eyes._

_"Follow the beast an you will find the reason." The voice returns but this time it sounds angry and demanding._

_"I can't find what you want if you don't tell me what it is." Another bright flash of lightning brings the darkness flash brings something more. final flash shows her what she fears the most,a blood soaked Nate laying on a cold ground,she reaches for him but he is gone._


	10. An Unexpected Ally

_**[A/N: Well this chapter is mainly about Nate and what is going on with him,so it's going to be pretty short and Stellaru,you are really getting these clues pretty quick! Haha anyway thanks to those of you still giving me reviews I really appreciate it. :D]**_

* * *

He came too a few hours later,his jaw hurt like hell and he nearly forgot where he was. Letting his eyes focus to the darkness he found a handkerchief laying in his lap. Taking it he held it to his face closing his eyes trying to remember what happened. All he could remember was picking up wood and then it was lights out. After that he could only remember the men that had come into the room. The door opened once again and he was blinded by the light. A man rushed quickly to his side.

"Get up Ford now!" He yelled at him as he helped Nate to his feet. Looking at this man he didn't recognize his face. "Let's go I'm getting you out of here,I-I can't do this anymore,I can't be part of their game." Struggling Nate looked to the mysterious man.

"Wh-who are you?" The man was nearly dragging the mastermind down a hallway and then a left turn through some doors.

"There isn't anytime for that,I will explain later just please! get to your feet already man,I know you're hurt but help me out will ya." Nate struggled but was soon on his feet following the man. The building was quiet which only let him assume it was night out. They crossed a large room and through a few more doors where they reached a stairwell.

"Up or down? Which way?" Nate asked still a little suspicious of this mysterious man.

"Down,we are on the fifth floor but we have to hurry." He kept saying they had to hurry so Nate did just that. It took them a few minutes to descend the stairs but when they reached the bottom a door flung open and Nate felt the welcoming cool air of the night hitting him in the face. The mysterious man motioned him for the woods and to a path,he made Nate walk for what felt like hours before they finally stopped. Leaning against a tree Nate eyed this man.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" His blue eyes settled on the man who let out a soft sigh.

"The name is Ritkor." Looking away Nate could see the man in the light of the moon since the rain had cleared,he was well built,brown eyes and dark hair. He had a scar that crossed down the left side of his face as well. Noticing that he was being studied he pressed his lips together. "I got it during a knife fight in Russia,back in 1996." Nodding Nate was now sitting on the ground.

"Good to know,mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Nate was beyond tired of trying to guess what it was they had gotten into,he was relying on this man to fill in the empty spaces.

"Ashton hired the organization years ago for his boss,soon we became their watch dogs,body guards. If they needed a gun handy they would call on us." Nate's brow furrowed at the words.

"Then why are you of all people trying to rescue me? I'm pretty sure my team will find me because-" He stopped as Ritkor started laughing.

"You don't get it do you? This was all planned,well not this part of it,but your wife is next. He has his eyes on her and when he is done it won't be pretty at all,I saved you because I can't hurt anyone any more." Nate's eyes widened at what had been said about Sophie.

"We need to get back to them,if he hurts one hair on her head then he will have to deal with me." An anger in Nate gave him the strength and energy he needed. "Where are we in relativity to where I was taken from?" He asked as the other man pulled out a map.

"About thirteen miles out."

"Good,lets get going and I want to know more about this organization of yours." Ritkor nodded as the two began their hike in the direction Nate had been taken from.

"What do you want to know Ford?" Nate being a bit slower then normal shrugged lightly.

"What ever information you are willing to share,after all how can I know that i can trust you?" The man brown eyes seem to grow darker at some sort of memory.

"When you are staring at a child who you were ordered to get rid of,and you don't do it,you make the promise that you will protect them and they are frightened by every knock on a door or breaking of glass then they run to you wanting to be protected but you know that any minute you could be found out but the child still trusts you,that is how you know." Blue eyes watched the man who looked down saddened by the things he had done.

"I don't know what to say." Nate said quietly gently placing his hand on the mans shoulder who nodded.

"She's four now,I love that little girl and so does my wife,she knows English very well now too.I can't even imagine life without her." Ritkor had a smile on his face that Nate recognized immediately as the smile of a proud parent.

"That makes you a good man Ritkor. Don't let anyone take that from you." Pushing forward the two men chatted about this and that,both trying to put the place behind them,but they both know they would have to return there,Ritkor had told Nate about the other who were being held there and Nate being who he was wouldn't leave them behind.

—-

_The final flash shows her what she fears the most,a blood soaked Nate laying on a cold ground,she reaches for him but he is gone. Closing her eyes she opens them again and this time she sees Ashton. It's odd his eyes are red and he is on the ground shaking. She reaches out to touch him but he lunges at her but is unsuccessful. He falls,she watches him. He is changing,transforming into something._

_"What are you?" she asks quietly as he laughs._

_"You will be mine! I have the source,I am the reason!" he yells as he changes before her eyes. His red eyes turn yellow,he is the beast! She backs away slowly but not fast enough,she;s on the ground and the beast in leaning over her,saliva dripping and turning into acid as it hits the ground around her. An evil laugh comes from the beast before it is knocked to the ground._

_"Run." The voice says and she knows this voice. _

_"Nate?" she asks quietly as he appears in front of her with that smile she adores so much._

_"Run Sophie,get to the source before he does. If you look hard enough you will find me,you will find the reason,just remember the beast is always beside you." Finally she realizes what he means._

_"Ashton is the beast." she says quietly. He nods and soon is gone as well. The mountain returns as well as the lights. "The source is up there." She whispers,and knows it's time for a climb to the peak,to the top to find the source._

_"The source is the reason. You must find it." The voices returns and soon she understands it all._


	11. Separated Fear

_**[A/N:Well,I know it's been a while since I updated this but I'm moving so it's not that easy and I'm not sure if the internet connection I will have will let me update this with my tablet. However here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And might I add,I'm glad you guys are having fun with the clues,so far you guys are geniuses! ]**_

* * *

_****_When morning came it was anything but a happy one. Sitting next to an empty space she held her knees to her chest wondering if she would ever see him again. Remembering her dream her perfect brown eyes settled on Ashton as he slept almost to peacefully. Sophie studies him,questions form in her mind but she is startled by hands on her shoulder.

"Eliot? You scared me." She speaks quietly through a whispers as he holds his hand to his lips motioning her to stay quiet.

"Come on,we need to talk." Nodding she gets up slowly and follows the hitter out of the little safe spot they made from the undamaged plane parts."over here." He whispers leading her out of ear shot of everyone else.

"The copilot?" she asks as his blue eyes confirms what she is thinking before he has a chance to say anything.

"Yeah,there is something off about him,it's a distinctive tell he has. He was just to calm when it came to telling the story about Nate,almost like he rehearsed it before coming to get us." Sophie's eyes widened slightly.

"Eliot,just tell me you think he is okay. He is alive and well,I need to know." He sighed glancing at the grifter. Should he lie to her? would she hate him in the end if it weren't true.

"He may or may not be sweetie,but I promise you,we are going to get him back." Her eyes wavered with tears as she nodded slowly.

"He has to be okay Eliot,he just has to be." Pausing she collected herself and had a new look of determination on her face.

"The mountain,we need to get up there and quick,there is something at the top waiting for just need to get up there and find it. I'm sure we will find Nate there too as well,or along the way,he is waiting for us." If Eliot had to admit anything at this point in time it would be that Sophie sounded a bit crazy but she knew Nate better then anyone so he had no choice but to believe her.

"Alright,let's wake everyone and get to the climb,it's a three hour hike up to the summit and a two hour walk from here. Honestly Sophie,we don't know what we are going to find up there." She simply nodded to the hitter as the two of them went to go wake the others to begin the hike.

_**-The Hike to the Source.-**_

_****_"Are we almost there yet,my feet are killing me already,it feels like we have been at this for four hours." Rolling her eyes,Sophie had to control her emotions from running wild. She wanted nothing more then to turn around and give him a good slap but stopped herself knowing f anyone knew where Nate was,it would be him.

"Stop complain we will be stopping here soon." The words cutting through the grifter like a knife. She didn't want to stop but she knew everyone else needed to rest,she was to determined to find her husband to want to stop or give up for the night.

"Eliot man the sun is going down fast." Hardison reported as the hitter nodded looking back to Sophie,he could tell this was driving her insane but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Alright! We set camp here,Ashton and Gregor go grab some wood,Hardison,Parker perimeter check and Sophie you are with me,we need to talk."

"Really Spencer,why don't you go get the wood and I will keep Ford's wife company for a while." A glare from Eliot forced Ashton to hold his hands up in a defensive gesture."Just sayin' man relax,it was a joke,alright,I will go find that wood right now." Eliot waited until the others were doing what he asked,turning his attention to Sophie he sighed no knowing where this was going to go.

"Tell me about your dreams Sophie." Her eyes widened as she looked to him shaking her head.

"I Can't,if I do I could loose the reason to the source." His eye brows furrowed together listening to her.

"You..will loose the source?" Nodding she sighed.

"Later." He nodded as everyone came back and set to work settling the little wooded area into a safe place for them to crash for the the sun had gone down and they all settled in around the fire her mind was on Nate and where he was. Feeling the need to feel safer she sat next to Eliot before she had drifted into a light sleep,

—-

_The mountain comes into view. The beast is standing at the top,he seems to be much larger then before. He howls as a sick sounding howl escapes from the deepest part of its throat that send s chills down her spine._

_"The source is closer then you think,open your eyes Sophie. Only then will you see what you seek the most,you want to know if you will recover fully,the answer is yes,if you look hard enough then you can find that which you seek the most." The voice in the wind whispered._

_"The beast is the source?!" yelling out her question which was not answered she sighed and headed closer to the mountain."Maybe if you give me a clearer message I can figure this out!" She yelled once again as loud as she can but no answer was returned._

_"Be patient and it will come to you,like I taught you." Nate was standing behind her as she turned around his blue eyes gave her the same butterflies they always have._

_"Nate,please help me,come back to me,I need you." she whispered as he faded away,even if she was expecting it she hated to see him leave._

_"The source Sophie,find it." The whisper again._

_**-Nate-**_

As the two of them sat near the small fire that was made by Ritkor his mind was else where,he knew that some where in this vast forest that Sophie was laying there dreaming,that she needed him there to chase away the fears and wipe her tears and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He knew that his wife needed him and he needed her. He wanted to hold her in his arms so he knew they were both safe,yet here he was hurt and leaning against some old tree with a guy who he is suppose to trust. A guy who did in fact save him,but what was the real motive,only time will tell.


	12. That Much Closer

**[A/N: I do realize it's been a while since updated this but with some help in talking out my ideas,I was able to regain my muse,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember the clues are there,can you figure out what or who the source is? anyway do enjoy :D] **

* * *

From the moment she opened her eyes she had that empty feeling,she missed having his arms around her and the sound of his voice whispering in her ear telling her everything was going to be alright. Looking around she didn't see Eliot but she did see Ashton,asleep with that stupid smile on his face. Deep down she was hurting,missing the one that she loved and,all she could do was hope and pray that he was okay. Getting up she couldn't stand to be in the same place with that man anymore because she knew,she knew that deep down he had something to do with Nate's disappearance.

Eliot sat outside by what remained of the fire from the night before,his eyes searched the area around their new base camp. He was having an inner battle with himself,take out Ashton now and protect his family or keep him alive until they found Nate. Finding him was his top priority and more for Sophie's sake then anyone else.

"Eliot?" The British voice that was usually full of life was barely a whisper as he turned to meet her eyes,what he saw nearly broke his heart and for Eliot,that was hard to after all he had seen and done. Her eyes had become shadows of what they once use to be,they were now in the midst of loosing hope and he wasn't going to let that happen,not here and not ever.

"I'm over here Soph." She came to his side sitting next to him. "We're gonna find him,I promise you that." Her eyes fell on him as she sighed.

"How can you promise anything,not out here and not when we have that _beast_ sleeping right next to us." Her words to him felt odd.

"You can't give up,he is out there somewhere and he is waiting for you to find him." Standing up he helped her up and headed for where the others were."Lets go,we are loosing daylight." He watched as Hardison and Parker wasted no time in getting up.

"We got you man,let's go find Nate and get the hell out of here." Hardison was the first out of their makeshift shelter followed by Gregor and Parker. The hitter waited for Ashton but still he didn't come to Sophie he motioned for her to join the others as he entered the make shift shelter.

"Wake up man,or we will leave you behind,and don't think I won't do it." Groaning the man finally got up glaring at Eliot.

"Alright,I'm awake,now get out of my face." The copilot huffed getting up and joining the others with Eliot close behind.

"Well,nice of you to finally join us Ashton,sleep well?" Sophie spoke sarcasm ever present in her words. The man grinned and nodded.

"Quite well actually." Getting ready to say something the grifter's eyes met those of the hitters and she read his thoughts clear as day.

"Okay we have about another few hours before we reach the bottom of the mountain,stick together and do not wonder off alone." Eliot lead the group with Sophie right behind him,they all seemed determined to get to Nate. All except Ashton of course if he didn't take care of this then his boss would have his head for boss is the type of guy who has people every where and in different countries,all he knew was that Ford had crossed him wrong three years ago and now he wanted his revenge,it didn't matter in what order but both he and Sophie were to pay,all he had to do was get his hands on Sophie and that would be it,Nate had been taken care of already,or at least he was suppose to be.

-**Nate**-

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but when he opened his eyes he groaned,the full extent of the damage done by the beating he took earlier had finally hit him. Ritkor had took note of this and stood up walking over to the mastermind and knelling down in front of him.

"Broken ribs,try not to over do it." His green eyes settled on the mastermind who nodded his understanding. "They did a number on you Mister Ford."

"Yeah,I can is it they want from me any way?" He asked through gritted teeth looking at the other man.

"Listen all I can say is this,the boss behind all of this wants you and your wife dead,so he hired Ashton to-" Nate interrupted him.

"Wait,the copilot? He hired the copilot who is out there alone with my wife right now?" The fear Nate had now became magnified ten times.

"Yeah,that would be the I know about the boss is you and your little gang did something to him three years ago and now that he is out,he wants you both." Ritkor looked to Nate and nodded towards the mountain. "Come on they are headed for the top."

"How do you know that and why are you even helping me?" Holding his side he began to follow behind the other man.

"I'm tired of being the black sheep,the one they pick on,maybe for once I want to do the right thing,I'm as good as dead now anyway since I decided to help don't need me any way,enough talking."

**-Night Begins to Fall-**

The two men and the others were on opposite sides of the mountain,Sophie knew that the beast was walking close to her she just didn't know what the source was or who. That was the one thing that wasn't making any sense to her. On the opposite side of the Mountain Nate and his companion where nearing the bottom of the mountain and for both groups the sun was setting quickly. Both set up camps for the night and once again Nate wished he could hold his wife in his arms and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be fine. Meanwhile Sophie found herself forced back into her dream world.

**-The Dream-**

_"Everything will be okay,remember we matter,that's all that matters. We always find a way back to one another,just destroy the beast and it will lead you to the source." The familiar voice of her husband sounded in her ears as she looked up to the top of the mountain to see those same lights. Behind her an eery laugh was heard._

_"Won't be long now Sophie,to bad aint' it? A pretty little lady like yourself coming to an end like this." Again Ashton stood as the beast,his voice was echoing in the darkness behind her. "Run Mrs Ford,as fast as you can,cause' like the boss says you have to pay for what you've done."_

_"Oh,you silly man,I'm going to find this source,what ever or who it might be and you my friend will be done once I find my husband." The beast laughed stepping closer to her on its oddly shaped hooves feet. It's saliva dripping like acid on the floor._

_"The source,find it,before it's to late." That same whisper filling her ears as the scene slowly disappeared,the only thing remaining is the light at the top of the mountain._


	13. The Source Revealed

**[A/N:Thank you for all the positive reviews! This is the second to last chapter and I'm glad you've all had fun with the clues,this is one of the longest chapters I've written so I hope you do enjoy it,I'm openly taking prompts for a new story so if you have any ideas then do PM with a new story you'd like to see. Any way the clues have come to and end and I must say,some of you are very smart for figuring them out! ]**

* * *

The mountain,her greatest fear. What was at the top? Will he be waiting for her. This was more then just getting to the top,this was more then just finding the source. This was getting to the end of what her mission was suppose to be,this was her finishing this task she had been burdened with. The dreams that haunted her would soon come to an end,but would it mean she had to let him go,to let him fall. Sophie Ford knew there was no way she would be able to live a day without seeing his piercing blue eyes looking back at her in the morning and that smile she loved so much. She couldn't be without him and she was going to find him even if it took her day and night,night and day. He was out there some where but he was looking for her too,because no one in this world meant more to him then his beautiful grifter. They were both fighting to get to the top in hopes of being with each other again,but would they get to be together in the end was the one thing that lingered in the air as they took to mountain and fought there way to the top.

"How much further is it,this is ridiculous we have no clue if her husband is going to be up there or not." The copilot continues his complaining and soon enough they all grow tired of it. Sophie was finding it hardest to keep her mind focused on getting to the and over she hears the whisper in her mind.

_"You're getting closer,keep climbing. Find the source and you will know the truth,he is waiting for you." _She wondered if this whisper in her mind was just her becoming insane but,that couldn't be she knew Nate would be waiting for her at top,he had to be there.

"Would you stop your bloody complaining already,because I am this close to pushing you off this mountain myself. Do you not have any care for other human life?" Sophie's Anger was obviously present as she stared down the man who simply laughed putting Eliot on full alert.

"Ay man just what the hell is so damn funny?" Hardison asked staring at the man as he placed himself in front of Parker.

"You four are what's funny. Do you actually think that the great and powerful Nate Ford is really alive?" His words hit the grifter hard as she stared back at him tears forming in her eyes,he couldn't be.

"What are you saying Ashton?" Eliot growled at the man,fists turning into balls as he stared hard at the man ready to put him down hard.

"All I'm saying is where they took him,it isn't a nice place and he will never be seen again just like his pretty little wife here won't make it to the top of this mountain." Laughing he pulled a gun out pointing it at everyone as he smiled ."And do you want to know why?" He smiled but soon became distracted when a different voice filled the space around them.

"Funny thing about that Ashton is,I won't let that happen. Now get away from them or you will be very sorry if you don't."

**-Nate-**

****The climb up the mountain was torturous for the mastermind,every higher angel pulled at his ribs but he wasn't going to stop,he needed to get to the other side,to get to her. He knew and had a feeling that if he kept at it he would see his wife again and be able to tell her that her dreams are just that,nothing but dreams. He could only imagine how the last few days had been for her but he knew Eliot and the others would take care of her,his only fear was the copilot. What he would go through to get to her since he made it his job to make Nate disappear.

"You going to tell me who this boss is of yours." He asked trying to focus on anything but his pain.

"He isn't my boss,I just work with him,well worked. He hired Ashton once he heard you and your wife were on a plane,Ashton can pilot a plane rather easily." Ritkor looked back to see the pain written all over the other mans face. He slowed down his pace to help the other man.

"Okay,let me rephrase,who is Ashton's boss?" His blue eyes seemed to be lost in thought and concentration even as he spoke,Ritkor could tell he was thinking about his wife and wondering if she was alright.

"I don't know,all I know is he is a very powerful man. Listen to get through this,to get back to her,you can't be afraid to let her go." He stopped the moment Nate had stopped walking. "I didn't mean let her go like that,I meant let her leave your mind,the more you focus on the what ifs the longer this will take. I'm only trying to look out for you."  
Huffing Nate laughed at the other man.

"And why is that,you took part in what they did to me then all of a sudden you want to be the good guy in all this? Why Ritkor,what is it that I have that you need because something tells me you aren't here from the kindness of your heart." Ritkor sat him down against a wall of the mountain and stood looking out to the forest they had just come from.

"Alright,fine. I need your help because,they took my family from me,I searched for years to find them and to no avail,I don't think it matters anymore,they probably think I'm dead anyway." Standing Nate sighed inwardly,now he felt like a jerk for not seeing the signs of a man in turmoil. After all he had been in that category himself not to long ago.

"Listen,you're helping me,it means I at least owe you we find my wife and my team and take care of Ashton and his boss then I will see what I can do. If it's been years then there is no guarantee here." The man sighed and nodded,taking Nate's arm around his shoulder he helped him p a steeper slope but stopped once they heard voices.

**-Together Again-**

_"What are you saying Ashton?"_ He could hear the growl in Eliot's tone and knew it wasn't good.

_"All I'm saying is where they took him,it isn't a nice place and he will never be seen again just like his pretty little wife here won't make it to the top of this mountain. And do you want to know why?"_ Looking over the mound of dirt and snow his eyes widened when he saw the man pointing a gun at the others.

"Listen to me we need a plan before you go off trying to play hero." Ritkor whispered."They don't know I'm with you so you distract him and I'll go around and take him down by surprise,just don't do or say anything stupid,your ribs are enough." Nate nodded and waited until Ritkor was out of site before standing up on the mound.

"Funny thing about that Ashton is,I won't let that happen. Now get away from them or you will be very sorry if you don't." Nate was trying his best to not let his pain show. His eyes set past the man looking for Ritkor. He knew everyone was surprised to see him,especially Sophie.

"Well,well. If it isn't the great Nate Ford! Come to save your little friends here,I was just about to put a bullet in your wife." The man let out and evil laughed which reminded Sophie of her dream,it was true,he was the beast.

"Ashton,you made a mistake when you decided to accept the job from your boss,you didn't realize just who it was you were dealing with." As Nate moved closer Eliot and Sophie could both tell he was hiding something and by analyzing the man Eliot took note he was leaning to one side meaning he had broken ribs.

"Oh Mister Ford,that brain of yours does work well. However the time for you is up and your team as well,I grow tired of these games,now i just kill you and collect my money." Nate gave him a smirk the minute he saw Ritkor coming up behind him. Nate shrugged nonchalantly which confused the other man.

"Hey,buddy." Ritkor said and the moment he turned around he brought his fist down on the other mans face,it didn't knock him out and a struggled in sued. The two fought over control of the gun and all the other could do was watch,the gun went off and both stopped fighting.

"Ritkor!" Nate called out hurrying to the other man. He rolled him over and breathed a sigh of relief when it was Ashton who took the bullet to the abdomen."Talk about playing hero." The others seemed a bit stunned but when Nate had glanced back at Sophie he gave her a brief smile,and it was only second before she found herself holding onto him tight.

"I thought I lost you Nate,don't ever do that to me again! You hear me,never again!" Holding her tightly he could care less about the pain in his torso.

"Darling you don't have to tell me twice,I'm not going anywhere." Pulling back so he could look at her he smiled wiping her tears away.

"The beast is dead." She said looking to Ashton and then to Nate who looked at Eliot with a smile and a nod thanking him for talking care of her.

"We still need to get to the top,something is up there that Ashton didn't want us to see." Gregor said changing the pace.

"Yeah man,maybe we can get out of here,might be a ranger station up there or something and not to mention I would like to get away from you two before y'all get all nas-tay on us. That would be something I would like to avoid seeing." Hardison joked trying to break the mood.

"Wait,what do you mean Nasty? Aren't we in the middle of no where?" Parker asked innocently before they began the climb further up the mountain. Ritkor let the mastermind lean on him but the grifter was right by his side.

"Almost there." Eliot said as the reached the top. A familiar voice was heard.

"Welcome to the top! I see Ashton has failed in his job so I have to handle this myself." The voice belonged to none other then Damian Moreau. "You took three years of my life from me when you let me sit in that jail cell in San Lorenzo."

"The source. He was the source driving the beast!" Sophie yelled and Nate knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Moreau!" Eliot growled moving forward but he was quick to pull out a gun.

"What? Do you honestly think I would show up without a means to protect myself?" He smirked pointing the gun at Sophie and pulling the seemed to go in slow motion.

"No!" Nate yelled pulling himself from Ritkor's grasp grabbing Sophie but he wasn't quick enough to save himself. Pain shot through the mastermind quicker then anything he has ever felt before. Collapsing to the ground Nate felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was going dark,he heard voices but they were muffled. Knelling at his side her eyes fill with tears,he dreams were coming true.

His eyes are distant,he can't see her face clearly. He takes shallow breaths he knows this is the end. She cries out his name telling him to stay with her. It's getting darker and darker,he can't breathe. All she can do is cry,they are so far from home,there is no one around,why did they choose to climb the mountain? He reaches out for her and whispers in her ear.

"I-I love you." Her tears come faster now and she can't breathe,he's fading fast. There isn't enough time,the rain starts to fall as thunder sounds in the distance.

"This can't be happening!" She yells out holding him close,his blood seeps through her clothes along with the cold rain drops that touch the skin under her clothing. The wind whips her hair in her face as it sticks from tears and rain. She can't loose him not like this. Ritkor is there by her side holding pressure to the wound as blood pools around him.

"Oh look at that not so invincible after all." Eliot's had enough he lunges for Moreau taking a bullet to the shoulder but that isn't enough to stop the mastermind. Gregor jumps in and grabs the gun pointing it at the man. Hardison and Parker do their best to help with Nate but nothing seems to be working.

He's bleeding to much!" Parker yells over the thunder. Gregor has his hands full,the two men are struggling,if he fires he could shoot the wrong man,if he doesn't Eliot might end up dead. Pulling the trigger the fighting stops,more blood covers the mountain top. Eliot stands and pats Gregor on the should who is still in shock from what he has done.

"Nate! Stay with me please,you can't leave me like this!" Nate could hear Sophie screaming and crying but the darkness is so much more comforting to him,no pain. He feels no pain there. He closes his eyes.

"Dammit Nate! Open your eyes right now!" Eliot yells about the thunder as he and Ritkor work to keep the wound from bleeding more.  
He glances to Sophie,she is covered in blood,to much all know Nate is fading fast.

"He's barely breathing here!" Ritkors yells to Eliot who is doing everything he can to keep his friend alive.

"You have to save him,you have to." Sophie says,he voice barely a whisper as Hardison and Parker to everything they can to comfort her as Nate lays there motionless in front of her. She never lets go of his hand as she closes her eyes.

**-The Whisper-**

_"You found the source driving the beast,you've given back what was once taken,now Sophie open your eyes! open them and see what is there!" _

__Opening her eyes all she see is moving and barely alive. And suddenly just like in her dreams,a light over head.

* * *

**[A/N2: Lol cliffhangar! anyway the next chapter is the last one! Remember send me story ideas so I can type up a new one and if you liked the clues I might add them into the next one as well,as always thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!]**


	14. A Whisper of Good Faith

**[A/N:Well,this is the last chapter,I hope you guys really enjoyed this and I have to thank all of you who reviewed it and played along to the clues; Zee-Zee Magee, SusieDevereaux,huttonfan, Sphinxius, Stellaru, gibbsrossi,carebear818, leverageobssesedgrifter,and florallisett,not to mention a few friends who helped me with feed back on my ideas. You've all been great so hopefully when I come up with my next story you will all enjoy it as well,enough rambling on for me. Enjoy :D]**

* * *

****This couldn't be happening,it just couldn't,she had just got him back and now he was going to be taken away from her just like that. _'You bloody fool,why did you have to go and get shot?'_ Words ran through her mind as she sat there and watched helplessly as Eliot and Ritkor tried to keep her husband alive. Looking down at her hands and clothes she was covered in his blood as the rain moved the blood in lines around his lifeless body. Looking to the hitter he stops trying,he knows there is no way he can survive this. The two men share a look before they turned to look at Sophie. Standing slowly she falls to his side,taking his hand gently in hers,it feels cold and clammy,not from the rain and wind,but from the life that had slowly bled out of down she places a kiss to his cold lips leaning closer to his ear so she could whisper her last message to him.

"I never stopped loving you,you were to stubborn to see it. I love you Nate Ford." The other look on as Parker turns to Hardison for support,in return he holds her tight,the last few events not registering yet with the hacker. All Eliot could do is look on as Ritkor and Gregor look away to give the team some sort of privacy in the situation they found themselves in. Closing her eyes she couldn't believe the love of her life was gone,that she would never see those sparkling blue eyes or hear his laugh in the morning when she would make a bad joke. Sophie moved the hair from his forehead but kept hold of his hand knowing that when she lets go it's over forever.

"Sophie,sweetie. Come on we need to get out of the rain and find a way home." When she looks at the hitter,what he sees in her eyes hurts him,it breaks his heart.

"Not without him,I'm not leaving him hear like this we-" Her words were interrupted by a steady beating sound that was breaking through the thunder and lights coming from the clouds above. They all look up and much to their surprise there is a helicopter the words 'U S Rangers' printed in white lined its doors as they opened and men propelled down while the chopper found a safe place to land. Eliot immediately went into action.

"Glad you found us man,listen we have two men down but they don't matter,take care of took a bullet to the left region of his chest,no signs of life for at least two minutes now and the bullet was not a through and through meaning it's still in there." The man he had been talking to was an old friend of Eliot's. Hardison and Parker watched on in awe as Ritkor did his best to help Sophie he didn't want to let go.

"Like I told your husband Sophie,if you want him back you can not be afraid to let him go." She had no idea who this man was but if Nate had trusted him enough then so could she. Letting his hand go she stayed close watching as the men from the helicopter did their work. It seemed like the longest five minutes of their lives before they finally heard any sort of good news.

"We got a pulse,it's weak but enough to begin transport! Get these people in the chopper and lets get the hell out of here,we will send for the bodies of the other two later for now we need to medi-vac this guy and fast!" The medic yelled over the thunder. It wasn't long before they were all in the choppers. Silence fell over them as they all watched the monitors attached to Nate,all except Sophie. She sat by his side holding on to his hand as she kept telling him everything would be alright. The had landed and Nate had been transferred to another chopper.

"I'm going with him." Sophie stated quietly as Eliot nodded.

"We will meet you at the hospital." He said quickly watching as she climbed in with Nate never letting go of his hand. Sophie nodded as the doors closed and the chopper lifted off leaving the other four to stand there watching as it vanished into the sky.

"What are we gonna do if he dies? Nate can't die." Parker's voice was quiet.

"Hey baby girl,he aint' gonna die. Let's hurry up and get to the hospital." Being the voice of reason this time Eliot nodded as they all hurried from the roof to a can on the street took a few hours but they made it to the hospital just like they said they would.

She was in the waiting room,to Eliot and everyone else she looked drained,tired,and not like herself. Her hands and shirt were stained dark red with his blood.

"Sophie?" Parker asked grifter raised her head to the others but she didn't seem like herself,she seemed lost and still in eyes were red and puffy from crying and she held on to his jacket keeping it close since it might be the last thing of his she will ever have.

"H-He's still in surgery,they said,they said it didn't look good." More tears slid down her cheeks as Eliot moved to her side comforting her. Ritkor and Gregor felt out of place but knew they had to stay to see how things turned out for the mastermind,there wasn't a doubt in Ritkor's mind that he was a strong man and for his wife,he would fight. Hardison and Parker had taken a row of seats across from the grifter and hitter as they sat and waited for any news on the mastermind.

**-Final Dream-**

_The mountain fades and all that remains is the remnants of the memories she shared with him. The dance across a dark sky like a silent movie being played in a theater without any speakers. The words sound in her ears of her favorite memories._

_"Ah,are you threatening to bail on me Sophie?" _

_"Give me a reason to stay."_

_"I picked you,alright."_

_"Oh no,I'm Nate Ford,something going on that doesn't involve me? Can't have that now can we?"_

_"Oh yeah and what is going on?"_

_"You came back."_

_"Well,you needed me. Come on now,can't leave a job half finished."_

_She watched as tears filled her eyes of the memories she felt like she would be loosing. The beast was dead and the source was gone,but at what cost? The life of the man she has loved since she first set eyes on him._

_"You have completed your task Sophie Ford. However the cost to you has been a great one." The voice in the wind returned whispering to her. "Don't fear Sophie,if you want him back you can not be afraid to let him go." Her eye brows knit together since she has heard those words before. Ritkor had spoken them to her nearly hours ago.  
Then a familiar voice fills her ears._

_"Sophie,darling,open your eyes." The voice she knows,the man she loves is calling her. She doesn't seem him but suddenly she opens her eyes letting the light cut through the darkness that surrounded her._

**-Reality-**

Opening her eyes the darker stood before her. Standing up she waited in anticipation,her heart felt like it was skipping a few beats with every breath she took.

"Misses Ford,I'm doctor Leon Fritz,I'm taking care of your husband." She nodded.

"Yes,and how is he?" She asked hating how long it's taking to find these things out.

"Well,we did what we could,for now we have him stabilized but he has one hell of a recovery ahead of him. He is going to be in a lot of pain once he comes to,but in a few months,he should be back to his old self." A collected sigh of relief was hear from everyone in the room.

"When can we see him?" She asks excitedly wanting nothing more then to see her husband,to feel him again so she knew he was really alive.

"I can take you to him,he is in recovery right now but he is still sedated,luckily enough we had a room open. I can't stress this enough though,nothing too overwhelming for him." Nodding she followed him with the others closely behind.

As they came to the room the doctor nodded and Sophie opened the door slowly. Eliot had made the others wait knowing husband and wife needed to be alone for a little while,it was enough for him to that the mastermind survived,it was almost as if the damn man was unstoppable. Then again,when he put his mind to something he usually pulled it off. As Sophie entered the room he was awake and had given her a weak smiled.

"H-Hey beautiful." He manged to say as she was quick to get to his side taking his hand in hers.

"Oh Nate,I thought I lost you. I thought we had an agreement." She joked trying to hide the fear behind a joke as tears poured down her cheeks. Reaching up he gently wiped them away as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey,don't cry anymore. Everything is going to be fine." He smiled again as she leaned in placing a kiss to his lips that were now warm and his face was full of life. The hand that held tightly on to hers was no longer clammy and lifeless but warm and welcoming.

"Look who is awake. Damn man,can't ya find a job where you don't end up shot or beat up?" Hardison asked joking as the others filled the room. Nate set his eyes on Ritkor who nodded reading the thanks he was given.

"Well,it's about time that I will be heading out,they are calling my name. Take it someone else needs my help now." With a smile he waved a salute and walked out the door and down the hall,Sophie however wanted to ask him about what she heard in her dream. As she reached the door and looked down the hall,no one was floor was quiet and back into the room she looked at Nate who simply smiled.

"So you can go home right" Parker asked with bright eyes glad that the mastermind was alive.

"The doctor said I need to spend a few days here but maybe we can convince him to let me leave early and we can all go home." Eliot nodded as Gregor took his leave as well. The pilot proved to be a great ally for them and maybe one day they will call on him again.

Nate had been in the hospital for a few days,he convinced the doctor that he would take it easy and was allowed to go home earlier then expected. They all sat around the living room of Nate and Sophie's home in Paris,the place where this long journey of theirs began. Nate smiled as he held Sophie close to him listening to the others tell stories of their jobs and cons while they were on their own.

"I'm telling you,he was dangling from the side of the building like a spider all caught up in his web,Parker here had to save him." Eliot spoke about their latest mission gone wrong while Hardison glared.

"Man are you making fun of me,I know you are not making fun of me. I'd like to see you repeal from forty feet up and not get caught up in your own web mister spider man." Crossing his arms Parker made a snorting noise.

"Forty feet? that was more like twenty,that was an easy repeal." Eliot laughed as Nate and Sophie smiled at one another.

"Guess the kids have been having a lot of fun lately." Nodding he agreed with her.

"Yeah,they've come a long way and without them,whether they realize it or not,we wouldn't have made it off that mountain,we owe them for it." Giving her hand a squeeze he smiled lightly,his blue eyes once again full of dreams had finally stopped though she had no idea who or what was causing them.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking about old cons and how it had come to light that Hardison had no skill when it came to buildings. It was argued who was better out of them all at video games and of course that was something the hacker had won,Eliot argued that video games gave no help in the real world to where Parker made a comment that she didn't live in the real world. Nate and Sophie couldn't be happier having the entire team in the same place once again,even if it was only for the remainder of the visit.

* * *

**[A/N-2: Well,that brings our story to a close. Thank you all for reading and the reviews! Hope to see you all back for my next story,and you guys are all awesome!] **


End file.
